Blindness
by stydiawitwicky
Summary: The supernatural issues don't exist. Everyone is normal. No one is dead, or a wolf, banshee, or coyote. Stiles and Lydia are best friends, and obviously like each other and Lydia is finally realizing her feelings towards Stiles. This is/will be a slow burn of the badass duo Stiles and Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Bare with me. This is my very first fanfic I've ever written. So sorry, if you catch any mistakes. Please make sure to review, so I can read what you guys think! This will be a slow burn full of Stydia! **

As Lydia Martin puts on her lipstick in the bathroom, she looks at herself closely and what she's wearing. Jeans. A huge warm cotton sweater and boots. Hair in a messy bun. Not one bit of makeup on her face, besides her lipstick

She didn't care anymore. She didn't care what others thought of her. She didn't care about popularity anymore. She just cares about her pack.

As Lydia fixes her bun, she smiles at herself. Lately she's been feeling so confident about herself, that she didn't feel like taking 30 minutes doing her make-up every morning. As she finishes, she holds her three books in her hand, she sighs, relieved that they have a week off of school, and she exits the bathroom.

She stops for a minute and stares at her friends.

On her left she watches Scott McCall. Captain of the lacrosse team, the most nicest and silliest person she's ever gotten close with hold hands with her best friend Allison Argent. She watches them, and she sees Scott whisper something in her ear and then Allison kisses him in the cheek, laughs and grabbed his hands, not bothering to say to Lydia ran outside to his motorcycle. _Um, okay. _

When she turns to her right, she observes Kira and Malia. They barely started dating a few weeks ago, and it is the strangest relationship Lydia has ever seen. Kira and Malia are so different. Kira is the shyest of them all, and Malia is so straight forward, for everything. _Opposites attract right? _Their cute though, they take care of each other and are very protective towards one another.

She waves at the odd couple, and Kira widely smiles at her, as does Malia.

As Lydia walks to her locker to leave her books, she wonders where in the world Stiles Stilinski is. Everyday after school, he waits for her by her locker. They talk about their day, decide what they wanna do. He then walks her to her car or sometimes even takes her home depending if they rode together to school. _Where is Stiles?!_

As she is about to close her locker, she watches Liam run to her and Mason behind him.

"What now, Liam? How many times do I have to tell you...that you can simply just text me if you need help from you math homework? You really don't..."

"Sorry, no no no it's not that." Liam tries to catch his breath. "I'm here to tell you that I, Liam Dunbar, will be having a kickback at my house, today at 7pm sharp. And Mason here is my co-host!"

Mason smiles proudly, "Yeah!"

"Define kickback. Is this a party full of freshmen? Because if that's the..."

"No, no no, kickback as in just us, the pack. Mason and his boyfriend Brett will be there. OH! And I asked Scott to tell Derek about it, so yeah. It will be nice, everyone already said they were up to it."

"Okay...I'll guess I'll come, I have nothing else to do." Lydia smiles and begins to mess Liam's hair playfully.

"Gotta go, see you two later."

Liam smiles really big as he watches Lydia go. Mason just shakes his head.

As Lydia starts walking, she feels hands cover her eyes. A little scared but then realizes who it was. She laughs and tries to turn around, but Stiles begins to talk real deep,

"LYDIA MARTIN. I AM YO FATHA."

Lydia can't help but start laughing. _This boy and his Star Wars obsession…_

"Stiles! Stop I know it's you. Father, really? Gross, don't ever.."

He lets go and she turns around and Stiles just hugs her tight.

_Well that was really random._

"Okay Lydia, it's from Star Wars, COME ON! We just saw the movies last week! Oh and sorry I wasn't by your locker, I was talking to Coach about my grades."

"It's fine. And HEY I didn't forget I knew it was that weird dude with the breathing problem! Right?"

"Darth Vader, Lydia. Darth freaking Vader." Stiles sighs. "I was wondering, you going to Liam's tonight right?"

"Yeah of course. He just told me right now. Why? Are you not going?"

"No, no... I am. I was just hoping you'll go, so we can ride together?"

Lydia smiled. Her and Stiles are always together. For the past year, she's gotten to know him a lot about him, and she seriously hates herself for ignoring him all those years. Besides Allison, she considers Stiles as her best friend. But lately, she can't stop thinking about his smile, his hair, and his perfect sense of humor. She might even be in love with him. She looks at his lips, and just wants to kiss him and..

"Hello? LYDIA? You there..." Stiles waves his hands to her face."

"Uhhh... ye-yeah! Pick me up at 630? See ya, gotta go."

_What the fuck was that about, Lydia?_

"Lydia, you okay?!" he yells.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Bye."

She leaves Stiles alone in the hall, he watches her go.

Lydia power walks it to her car, takes a deep breath and quickly texts Allison.

**L: ALLISON. COME TO MY HOUSE ASAP.**

_**A: Lydia, I can't. I'm with Scott.**_

**L: YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH SCOTT. I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW.**

_**A: Ugh, but we were literally on our way to Chuck E. Cheese, to have some fun before Liams.**_

**L: Really? Chuck E. Cheese?!**

_**A: This is our ritual, Lydia. It's fun. Anyways, what happened?**_

**L: I think.. I think I'm in love with Stiles.**

_**A: DAJKBKFAJBHSDJKASBD OMG? I'M ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW.**_

Lydia Martin in love with Stiles Stilinski? Her best friend, the biggest goofball in the world.

He sure is the sweetest to her and always knows how to make her laugh and feel better.

And he sure is attractive...and tall...and lean...and brown eyes are so dreamy...

_Well fuck._


	2. When You Look Me In The Eyes

Lydia is laying on her bed, thinking about earlier.

_What was I thinking? Does Stiles even like me more than a friend? God tonight is going to be so weird. No. It won't. He has no clue. Relax Lydia. _

Allison walks right in her room swings the door, doesn't even bother looking at Lydia, but begins to yell,

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVEN LIKED STILES? I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM. IT'S SO OBVIOUS HE LIKES YOU TOO. BUT LOVE LYDIA? OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY. Scott definitely owes me $20!"

"You guys made a bet?!"

"Yup. I mean seriously, who wouldn't? Everyone is just waiting til you two get together, and I mean everyone."

"Allison, stop. I don't know what to do, I mean he's picking me up in a few hours...it's going to be so awkward. I left him by himself at school."

"Poor Stiles...hold up, so do you love love him? Or...?"

"Yes! I love him. Well I think I do. He's always there for me, always, Allison. And his crappy jokes and his hyperactive mind just makes me smile all the time. He's seriously the nicest guy I've ever talked with. He knows everything about me. He's my best friend and I think that's the problem."

Allison has the biggest smile on her face.

"Are you serious right now? Stiles has been in love with you since the third grade. According to Scott, he's always loved you."

"Since the third... I can't believe any of this. I mean I knew during freshmen year, but I was with Jackson and I was dumb. God Allison, I've never felt this way before. I don't let guys take over my emotions...and tonight at Liam's I'm going to be stuck with him. The whole night. What if I say something stupid?"

"Honestly Lydia, you shouldn't be worrying so much into this. Everything is going to be fine. Stiles is Stiles, you guys are best friends, and have seen each other at your worse. Take a deep breath and exhale. Anyways, YOU my dear, are going to look as gorgeous as ever today, and have a great time with Stiles. If something happens, text me and I'll try to figure something out at Liam's. Okay? I'll even leave Scott at the kickback, and try to help you babe. Now...let's see what you're gonna wear."

"You are seriously the best, Allison. I love you."

Allison takes a bow and smiles.

"Always, Lydia."

Lydia couldn't think straight. _Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Does he still like me? Was I too blind to notice him those years ago? Too blind to notice his sweet actions to me. Fuck, I'm horrible. _

While Allison was looking through Lydia's closet, Lydia got a text. _Speaking of the devil._

**Hey Lyds, **

**Are you okay? You seemed a little off today after school. Is everything okay? You want me to come early and bring some food or something? We don't have to go to Liam's? We can rent movies and just have a movie night at my house? **

Allison watched as her best friend smiled looking at her phone. _Wow, she's in.. deep._

**Stiles, I'm fine. Everything's fine. Don't worry! We are still going to Liam's, I want to have a good time with my friends tonight. Oh and that sounds like fun, maybe tomorrow we'll have movie night? ;) **

_Oh shit. I didn't mean to send a winky face. What in the world?! Will he think I'm trying to like seduce him? What's wrong with me today?!_

"FUUUUUCK!" Lydia throws her phone to her bed, hard.

"Lydia, relax. What happened?"

"I sent Stiles a winky face instead of a god damn normal smiley face.."

Allison starts to laugh hysterically.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WHAT IF HE THINKS I'M LIKE CREEPY?"

"Stiles will never…."

Lydia's phone beeped. _Stiles, ah. _She jumped on her bed to read the text.

**Okay Lydia..whatever the pretty girl wants, she gets. See you later. **

**;) **

Allison read over her shoulder and screamed.

"HE DID THE WINKY FACE BACK OH MAN OH MAN AND CALLED YOU PRETTY IS THIS REAL LIFE? LYDIA HE LIKES YOU!"

"OH MY GOD ALLISON SHUT UP!"

Lydia couldn't help but smile.

"I swear to god, you guys have to get together as soon as possible. It's obvious he likes you. I mean he hasn't talked to any other girls, but you. Literally. Like yeah he talks to Kira, and Malia and well me, but not other girls. ALSO, you guys are **always** together. You better do something about it tonight."

Lydia kept looking at phone screen. _Does Stiles really like me? I mean he does give me compliments every now and then but...it's been years, he might have moved on and probably realized I'm not the girl he was in love with?_

"Ahh...I don't know, maybe I guess. I just wanna have a good time tonight Ally."

"Ugh Lydia you are so stubborn, you need to stop being so blind. Why are you so afraid of being with Stiles?"

Lydia doesn't say nothing.

_I'm afraid of losing my best friend._

A few minutes after Allison helped Lydia pick her outfit, she left to get herself ready.

Lydia started to take out her favorite boots and began to dress up. She was going to wear a white t-shirt dress, and her black big cardigan. Something simple yet cute. Her make-up, also simple. Nude lipstick. Neutral colors on her eyelids. And some blush on her cheeks. Hair in a crown braid, as always. And now she waits for Stiles to come.

**Lyds, I'm outside :)**

_6:20. Ha, as usual, Stiles is always early._

She walks out the door, tells her mom she'll be home by curfew. As she walks down to Stiles crappy Jeep, she notices how steady he is looking at her. _What is he thinking? Is he checking me out? Oh man, oh man, oh man._

"Stiles? Ready to have a good time?"

Stiles speechless still looking at her.

"Uh..yeah uh right, yeah. Let's go.

Lydia?"

"Yes?"

Stiles eyes meets hers, and she can't help but bite her lip.

"You look beautiful."

Lydia looked away, and slightly blushed. Butterflies in her stomach.

"Um...thanks."

Stiles drives away Lydia's house, both silent. A good kind of silence. Stiles then turns on the radio, and an old Jonas Brothers song is playing.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS? OH MAN. THIS IS SUCH A THROWBACK. LYDIA SING WITH ME!"

Lydia can't stop laughing, _I'm in love with this guy?!_

"WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYESSSSSSS,  
>TELL ME THAT YOU LOOOOOOOOVE ME.<br>COME ON LYDIA, I BET YOUR ASS YOU KNOW THESE LYRICS!"

"STILES oh my god."

"WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT HERE BY MY SIDEEEEE,  
>WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYESSSSSS"<p>

Lydia covers her face with her hands and Stiles grabs her arm away.

"Lyds, I swear to God… if you don't.."

"I CATCH A GLIMPSE OF HEAVEN, OH, I FIIIND MY PARADISEEEE,  
>WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES!"<p>

Lydia starts singing her voice away, hand movements and everything.

Stiles bumps his fist up in the air and he continues to sing his lungs out with her while they are on their way to Liam's house.

**A/U: Hi guys. Please I would love if you guys could review or like this story. And if I should continue writing.  
>I obviously have a lot of time in my hands. Anyways, I was thinking about the Jonas Brothers all of a sudden,<br>and I was imagining DYLAN singing and jamming out to this for some reason, hahaha. Ok bye, ily. **


	3. Strawberry Blonde

**_A/N: This chapter is a lot longer than the first two. Just warning ya. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy._**

_~Stiles POV~_

As Stiles and Lydia are on their way to Liam's house which is apparently not very close because it's been like 30 minutes, he noticed how Lydia kept stealing glances at him every now and then while they listen to the Frozen soundtrack. _Who doesn't love Frozen?! Apparently Lydia isn't the biggest fan. Whatever. _

"Am I that cute, you keep looking at me tonight ?" He smirked.

Lydia laughed.

"I know you want this." Stiles winked.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Lydia laughed. "I'm just surprised you know like every song from this movie!"

"Everyone loves this movie. The music is amazing. Everything about the movie is adorable. I mean come on...I'm surprised YOU don't like it."

"Not true. Not everybody likes the movie, I mean it's okay but The Little Mermaid is the best movie and book ever. And kicks all the other princess movies butts! Anyways, where does Liam even live? It's been a while..I feel like we're going to Mexico again." She smiled.

Stiles remembers the trip when they all went camping at Mexico. One of the best weekends of his life except when Scott was literally whining and begging every hour to find taco stands by their camping site. But he definitely remembers how close Lydia was so close to him, while Derek told his scary stories about the dangerous werewolves roaming around Beacon Hills. Lydia was practically holding his hand and would always hide her face in his shoulder. The stories weren't even scary, actually stupid. He never believes a word coming out of Derek's mouth. But eventually everybody was scared. That same night, Lydia and Stiles had stayed up talking to each other and looking at the stars. Stiles has always known how Lydia was a strong beautiful girl, but that night he finally saw in his own eyes how genuine Lydia Martin was. How smart and kind she really is. He's always been in love with her, literally, since the third grade, but mostly the idea of her, and ever since Allison came into Scott's life, he finally got the chance to actually know Lydia and fall more in love with her.

"Damn, that was like what? Sophomore year? We made good memories, down at Mexico."

"Yeah, it was a really fun time. The most fun I've ever had...actually." She smiled at him and slightly blushed. _She's so fucking adorable. _

Lydia's phone beeped. _Probably Allison texting her. Or not? Is she talking to other guys? If she was, so what? She's not my girlfriend. Ugh._

Stiles is distracted as Lydia is texting her thumbs away.

"Stiles, why is it taking us forever to get to Liam's? Are you sure you typed in the right address into the GPS?"

"Uhhhhhh, yeah I'm pretty sure I did.."

Lydia rolled her eyes and checked her phone, Stiles glanced at her phone quickly and saw Liam's text, " **Where are you? Are you and Stiles together?" **_Why is Liam texting Lydia? Since when has LIAM had Lydia's number? What the fuck? _

Stiles is a bit jealous at the fact Lydia is texting Liam. Everyone knows how Liam has the biggest crush on the strawberry-blonde girl and is always trying to win her heart. Clearly, Lydia thinks it's cute, but Stiles is always annoyed how hard Liam tries.

"Stiles. We are at Ventura. I don't even know how fast we got here but we're supposed to be near Nordoff, which is like maybe 30 minutes away? And it's almost 8?!"

"Oh fuck. I didn't notice what time it was or what freeway I took. Haha, shit."

While Stiles exits the freeway, he makes a left turn and enters to the 105 freeway.

"I can't believe we got lost... What were you even thinking about?" Lydia turned away and returned to texting. _You. I'm always thinking about you. _

Stiles ignores her question and notices how she keeps texting.

"Who ya texting over there." Annoyed he questioned her, but tried to seem cool about it, Lydia noticed his tone and glanced up to his face.

"I'm texting LIAM. And explaining how we got into the wrong freeway because of you, and how we're going to be late." She sounded annoyed.

"Hey relax. In no time we'll get to Liam's. Meanwhile, at least you get to spend some time with me!" He winked. Stiles can sound so cocky sometimes.

"You're definitely right, since I never hang out with you." She answered sarcastically.

"You know I'm not letting you off my sight at the kickback. Do you plan on drinking...or?"

"A couple of beers won't hurt me. You know, you don't have to be taking care of me all the time. _Puhhh-lease_, I can definitely handle a good amount of beer. You're speaking to Lydia Martin aka the life of the party!" She smiled. _Yes. Definitely life of the party. Always laughing..Damn, that beautiful smile._

"Alright, Lydia...if you say so. I don't want you spilling your obvious love for me tonight!"

Lydia froze and just slowly nods. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, just about to get off the freeway."

A few minutes later, Stiles and Lydia finally arrived to Liam's house. A big house actually. Very pretty. Well.. Liam's adopted parents do make good money so it's not a surprise.

Right when Stiles parked his Jeep near the driveway, he quickly runs over to open Lydia's door. And as he helps her get out the car, he extends his arm so she can put her arm in as well.

"Such a gentleman, you are!"

Stiles winked at her, "Always."

They walk to Liam's front door and Mason opens the door.

"About time you guys came, come in, come in….everybody is here. And Allison is really drunk and happy and did I say very drunk? Also Malia and Kira are a bit buzzed, being really weird and dancing. Derek went to go buy more beer and Scott tagged along um….Liam is in the kitchen and yeah..I don't know where the rest are, somewhere in the backyard but yeah, just letting you guys know what you missed."

"Okay, thanks Mason." They both said as they make their way to the backyard.

All of a sudden, Allison is running to Lydia and Stiles jumped unexpectedly scaring the crap out of him.

"LYDIIIIIAAAAAA! Welcome, welcome! AND STILES! Where the hell have you guys beeeeen?!"

Stiles can smell the beer in her breath and quickly glanced around wishing Scott was here at this exact moment. _Allison Argent. Such a funny girl._ He laughed quietly how drunk she was.

"WERE YOU AND STILES IN CHUCK E CHEEEEESE? Ughhhhhh, you are so lucky...all the ga-games and the pizzzzzzzaaaaaaa.. YOU KNOW….I was supposed to be there today but instead YOUUU called me over to discuss about this very adorable BOY!" She pokes Stiles, hard and begins to laugh. _OW. Wait what? Why would Lydia be talking about me?_

"Allison, let's...let's go get you some water. Alright? Let's cool down a bit, it's too early for you to be this drunk.."

"I don't...want water. I want Scott!"

"Scott is in the kitchen right now! Come on, let's go see Scott" Lydia lied as she pulls Allison away. She looks at Stiles and gives him this look and whispers, "I got this, I'll be back."

Allison turns around faces and Stiles. Lydia is grabbing her and trying to pull her in the house. But begins to talk.

"Ma-Make a move Stilinsky, sky..sky!"

Stiles didn't know what to say, and ended up giving her a thumbs up with the most confused expression ever. Lydia looked embarrassed and angry and just pulled Allison and closed the door.

_Make a move? On Lydia? Pfft, harder than you think. _He looks around and noticed the table full of nachos.

_Fuck yes NACHOOOOS._

He quickly gets his nachos and opens a beer. _Nope, I'm not getting drunk. Nope. I am responsible for Lydia Martin tonight. _

As he eats his nachos slowly he gets thirsty.

_Ah fuck it, one beer won't hurt me._

Stiles eats his nachos and drinks up his beer then he starts dancing a bit to the music and he glances through the window at Lydia and Allison.

Liam is with them. _Not a surprise._ And all of a sudden Allison starts to panic and looks like she's about to cry. Liam looks confused and walks away.

_Should I go check it out? Nah.. Lydia told me she was going to handle it.  
><em>Allison begins to cry and Lydia looked so annoyed, and Stiles began to laugh at the two most complicated best friends.

As Stiles looks around he noticed the twins, Aiden and Ethan are here along with Danny and Brett, playing some beer pong. While Erica and Boyd are watching them play.

Malia and Kira are dancing and he saw Isaac and Cora sitting down drinking some beers talking very close to each other's faces.

They all look relaxed and happy.

"WE GOT MORE BEER!" Scott yelling through the backyard's door along with Derek and everyone cheers. Derek rolled his eyes, and smacked Scott's head.

"Scott. Don't yell. You guys could get me in trouble, and I don't want to spend a night arrested explaining to Stiles' dad..."

Stiles interrupted him.

"SCOTTAAAYY! Whats up bro!" Stiles hugged Scott tightly, and Scott just smiled at him, his eyes were terribly chinky. Scott's eyes get so tiny when he's got too many to drink. _Well he's a bit buzzed. _

"Yeah, sorry Derek." Derek ignored his apology and began to put the beers in the coolers with the help of Isaac.

"Are you drunk Scott? Are you good?"

"Nah, I'm good. Honestly." Stiles smiled at his best friend. "Alright. Just don't leave without telling me. Don't want my dad arresting you for being under the influence."

"Yeah Stiles, I know." Scott looks around and notices Allison isn't outside. "Where's Allison?"

"She's inside with Lydia, having a talk...I don't know, she started crying a few minutes ago."

"WHAT? Why? What happened?" Scott didn't even let Stiles answer as he quickly went inside the house.

He watches him go and stares at his best friends. Lydia shakes her head while Allison is hugging her and Scott is laughing so hard. Scott looks at Stiles and wiggles his eyebrows and just rubs Lydia's shoulder. _What the fuck is going on? _

Allison noticed Scott and started crying even harder. Even though Stiles couldn't hear what Allison was crying about, he noticed she kept saying sorry. Lydia looked at Scott and shrugged. Scott looked happy. _Your girlfriend is crying Scott. Why are you smiling?! _Scott turned to Lydia, talked for a few minutes, and Lydia began to blush, a lot.

Derek hands Stiles another beer. "Hey..You okay?" Stiles throws his empty beer to the grass and grabs the one Derek hands him.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Derek looks at where Stiles is staring at and smiles and shakes his head. "Why don't you just tell Lydia how you feel?"

"What?! What..what are you talking about."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Stiles, just talk to her. Be honest and make a move."

Stiles starts thinking about what Allison told him. _Make a move? Does Lydia want me to make a move? _

"Thanks but...I'm not gonna risk anything. She's my best friend. What if I end up messing up our friendship. And if you didn't know, it took me like 10 years to be in her radar…and I finally got to be in her life." He sadly smiled.

Derek looked at Stiles and nodded, "True, but we all know that redhead is definitely head over heels in love with you too. You honestly have nothing to be worried about"

"Strawberry-blonde." Stiles corrected.

"Okay, but you get what I'm saying." Derek left him and went to set up another table to play beer pong.

_In love? Haaahahahaa, no way. This can't be real. _

While Stiles stands and watches all his friends have a good time he chugs down his beer turns around and heads down to the kitchen on his way to the beautiful Lydia Martin.


	4. Dance With Me

As Lydia drags Allison to the kitchen, she's relieved how pitch quiet it is inside. The music outside was a bit loud and it was easier for her to talk to Allison. Lydia couldn't stop thinking about what Allison told Stiles. _Make a move, Stilinsky? Wow, Allison. _She was angry and embarrassed. She sat Allison down in a chair and started to look for water bottles inside the refrigerator.

Liam walks in the kitchen with the biggest smile in his face. "Lydia! You're here, about time..what are you looking for?"

"Hey Liam. And water bottles. Cold. For this drunkie." Lydia points at Allison.

Liam laughs and looks for one inside the refrigerator, "Here ya go. Now can we go outside? I don't want her throwing up inside."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "She's not going to throw up. Allison _never_ throws up. She's just a mess, I got this, don't worry."

Allison looks around and immediately started to cry.

"Alright, alright..um.. is she going to be okay?" Liam starts walking away confused.

"Yeah, yeah.." Lydia watches Allison get up from the chair. Allison began to walk slowly to her and suddenly trips on her own feet.

"ALLISON OH MY GOD" Lydia ran to her, helping her get up. Even though she's a bit annoyed of her best friend she tried her best not to laugh.

Allison hides her face, "Lydia I'm soooooo sorry. I didn't mean to tell Stiles!"

Lydia helps Allison get up, "Allison, it's okay."

She started crying louder. Lydia got the water bottle and handed it to her as she rubbed Allison's back and shoulders.

"Allison, stop crying. You did nothing wrong," Lydia sighed. "Allison, we're supposed to have a good time remember? There's no time for crying. Look at me," Lydia grabbed Allison's face and dried up her tears. "Honestly, Stiles is clueless. You have nothing to worry about, babe."

Lydia took a huge breath. And all of a sudden Allison hugged her tight. Then randomly Scott came in running. Allison wouldn't stop crying as she held Lydia. "Lyd-Lydia you are so amazing and I love you so so soooo much, you are more than me-me-my sister."

Lydia starts shaking her head and giggles. Scott realized how drunk Allison is and starts to laugh hysterically. He turns around where the screen door is and Lydia saw Stiles watching them, very confused. Scott turned around and began to rub Lydia's shoulders. Lydia just rolled her eyes at Scott and faced Allison.

"Allison, I love you too. Now please for the love of god drink some of the water.."

Allison nodded with tears in her eyes as she takes a drink of the water bottle, but then noticed Scott behind Lydia. She cried a bit more and hugged him. "Scott? Oh my god, Scott. Did you know that I love you so much? You are the sweeeeeeeetest boyfriend, my first love, my forev...er love." Scott continues to laugh. Scott looked at Lydia and whispered, "Why is she crying?"

Lydia shrugged not wanting Scott to know the real reason why Allison was crying. Scott faced Allison and takes a good look at her and smiled. Her mascara was down her cheeks from all the crying. Her lipstick already gone and her eyeliner fading away. "Allison, I love you so much too. But, let's relax a bit. Here, drink more of that water." Allison smiled. "Okay. But I still wanna go outside with the pack…..ok? Scott...okay? Scott?"

"Yes, Allison. Yes, yes, yes!" Scott grabbed her hand and were already on their way out until Allison turned around to face Lydia.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia. I ruined your night with Stiles, I'm so ssssorry." Lydia froze.

Scott smirked at Lydia but was still confused, he looked at Lydia hoping to find some answers.

Lydia did not want to tell Scott about her feelings towards Stiles, not now, not today. Lydia looked down not wanting to look at Scott.

"Lydia..."

"It's nothing really. Trust me, she's drunk, an emotional drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying."

Allison started to laugh and looked at Scott, "Lydiaaaaa loooooooves Stiles!"

"ALLISON, WHAT THE HELL?" Lydia was more than angry at her drunk best friend.

As Scott holds Allison, his mouth dropped and smiled really big. "Hey, relax now...Wow, well look who has a crush on Stiles! About freaking time. Fuck, I'm so happy right now, you have no idea. Stiles has been in love with you for like ever! AND YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY GOING TO HAPPEN?!" He started to poke around Lydia.

Lydia started to blush. She was quite annoyed of Scott though, scared that he'll immediately tell Stiles.

"You better shut your mouth about it. I swear Scott. Do not tell Stiles a word. I repeat, do not tell Stiles, nothing."

Scott smiled and looked at Allison who was also smiling, "Yeah, yeah you got it. Okay but the real question is, when, how, where, what even?!"

Lydia rolled her eyes, took a long breath.

"Well, I don't know Scott. I just simply love Stiles. He's my best friend. My favorite person in this shitty town. Without him, I don't know what I'll do, you know? I can't believe I'm barely realizing my feelings for him, but they're definitely real. Allison, remember when you told me how you felt about Scott? How you get so excited and get these butterflies in your stomach when class is over and you know.. you know he's waiting for you by your locker? And you can't breathe? That's how I feel about Stiles, every single day. He makes me so happy."

Allison wipes her tears away, "I'm crying, I can't stop crying.."

"Aw babe, is that how you feel about me?" Scott kissed Allison's forehead. Allison nodded and kissed him. Scott looked at Lydia and squinted at her. "Lydia, you need to tell Stiles pronto. He's been trying to be in your radar for like years, tonight is perfect."

"I'll tell him. Not tonight. Tonight I just want to relax and have fun with my favorite people in the world." She looks at her watch. "Shit, it's already 930? Time goes by so fast."

Scott grabbed Allison's waist, "Let's go outside." Lydia stopped Scott and looked him right in the eyes, "Scott please. I'm begging you. Don't say a word to Stiles."

"Lydia, as much as I really want to. I won't. You got my word."

Lydia smiled at his response. "Thanks Scott. I appreciate it. Really, I do."

Scott smiled back and grabbed Lydia's shoulder to join him and Allison as they walk outside.

* * *

><p>Stiles heard everything. Every. Single. Thing. Every thing Lydia said. He walked in when Scott was holding Allison and Lydia was by their side. He was about to say something but then shut his mouth when he heard Lydia beg Scott not to say a word to him. He didn't know what they were talking about, he was hurt at first thinking Lydia was keeping secrets from him until he heard Lydia confess her feelings out loud about <em>him<em>. He was stunned and surprised. He couldn't stop smiling. Lydia freaking Martin loves him. _She loves me. She loves me. Lydia Martin. Loves. Me. Me? Hollllllyyyyshit. Derek was right. What the fuck. _

Stiles heard their footsteps getting closer. _Oh shit, shit, shit. _He ran behind a couch and quickly bent down, hoping Lydia, Scott and Allison couldn't see him.

He hears the door shut and sighs. He sits on the floor and just smiles for a few minutes just thinking about Lydia.

He looks out the window, and watches Lydia look around curiously. He looks at her, smiling knowing she loves him. _Am I dreaming? How even would a girl like that ever be in love with me?_ He waits a couple minutes, stands up and walks out the door himself hoping he won't say anything dumb.

* * *

><p>As Lydia stands around, she wonders where Stiles is. As she takes a sip to her beer she looks at everybody and how buzzed all her friends are. She takes a look at Allison and smiles. Allison looks a little better, she still has those glossy drunk eyes, but she sobered up a bit to stand on her own feet and watch the guys play beer pong. She saw Lydia and smiled really big and wiggled her eyes, Lydia confused looked around and saw him.<p>

"Lydia Martin. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." Stiles smiled as he was walking towards her. That goofy smile.

"Well if it isn't Stiles Stilinski." She smirked. "Where were you? I was looking for you out here."

"Uhhhh..I was at the bathroom. Those nachos..those nachos aren't good, ja feel?"

Lydia laughed, "Ja feel? Yeah..definitely." She laughed a little harder. _What the fuck Stiles, JA FEEL? Really, come on man.._Stiles sighed and looked down. They both didn't say a thing until Malia yelled.

"Can someone please change the goddamn music. We've been listening to the same song for the past 20 minutes." Malia rolled her eyes.

Everyone didn't say nothing. Just looking at Malia, not knowing what to say.

"Damn. Alright, alright. Don't worry Malia, I got you." Stiles winked at Malia. Stiles took out his phone, grabbed Lydia's hand to lead her to where the music player was. "Come."

Lydia blushed. She doesn't know why, but when Stiles took her hand she felt warm. Hot. She could feel herself blushing and silently thanked God it was dark out and Stiles couldn't see her.

As Stiles connects his phone to the AUX cord to the music player he looks at Lydia evilly.

"What?" Lydia was confused.

Stiles looked serious and whispered, "I'm gonna play some Jonas Brothers."

Lydia started to laugh so hard. "Really Stiles? Again, another Jonas Brothers song?I can't-"

Stiles smiled wide and laughed while the song, _Burnin' Up _started playing.

Lydia couldn't stop laughing and Stiles started to dance.

"Stiles?! What the fuck are we listening to?" Isaac and Malia both said.

"Whoa dude! Are we listening to the Jonas Brothers?" Scott started to laugh.

"Fuck yeah man!" Stiles started dancing as if he was listening to metal, he grabbed Lydia's hands and made her dance with him. "Come on Lydia, dance with me."

"This is so embarrassing." Isaac gave Stiles a glare and rolled his eyes.

Lydia laughed so hard. But noticed how Stiles didn't let go of her hands. _This feels right. _She danced away and started singing. Allison joined them as well as Scott.

Stiles was a horrible and awkward dancer. He kept moving fast and obviously was not moving to the beat of the song. He tried to wiggle his butt, but horribly failed. Lydia couldn't stop laughing so she decided to grab his waist and swayed them left and right. She looked at him and yelled, "Like this!" Stiles looked at Lydia with wide eyes but continued to dance and moved his body closer to hers the way she showed him. They were both dancing so close to each other, Stiles and Lydia's faces were inches away from each other's. _To make a move or not._ Stiles kept looking at her lips. _Ah, fuck it. Here's my move. _Lydia looked up and saw how Stiles was inches away from kissing her. Stiles and Lydia were leaning in towards each other until the music was cut off.

"Awwwww what the hell Malia! We were having some fun!" Allison yelled as she smacked Scott's butt.

Everyone started laughing as Scott began to twerk on Allison and sadly looked at Malia.

Stiles quickly stepped back and looked around, Lydia looked down and touched her hair, furiously blushing.

"The Jonas Brothers? Really Stiles? Out of everything..." Malia disgustingly said.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with the Jonas Brothers, they can sing, plus..Nick Jonas is a fucking babe." Danny yelled from the back.

"Yeah! That was some interesting entertainment!" Mason eyed Lydia and Stiles and smiled.

"They were about to kiss to a fucking Jonas Brothers song man.." Isaac whispered to Derek. Derek smacked Isaac's head and shaked his head to him.

Stiles touched his hair and shyly looked down to Lydia. Lydia started to blush and looked away trying to avoid everybody's eyes on them.

"Weeeeeellllllll, okay." Malia looked at the two. "Let's listen to some actually good music we can actually dance to." Malia connects her phone and picked _Fireside _by the Arctic Monkeys and began to slowly dance her way to Kira.


	5. Beer Pong and Cuddles

**A/N: Shout out to **_**DylanO'FreakingBrian **_**and **_**TeenWolfFics20 **_**for your sweet words. You rule.**

**Okay, so hi friends. For those of you who don't know what beer pong is I'm about to explain what it is. (Pretty sure a lot of you know but yeah) It's basically a fun game where you have to try and throw ping pong balls inside a cup full of beer to the team's side of the table. (It's actually pretty hard) If you make it, inside the cup, any of the two from the team have to drink the cup full of beer. And so on. When a team loses, they have to drink the winning team's left over cups! It's really fun! So yeah..we get to have Stydia play a game! Also this is a very very long chapter. Hehehe, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Since Stiles and Lydia <em>almost <em>kissed they've been avoiding each other at the kickback. They kept wandering around talking to everybody but themselves.

Lydia kept thinking about it though. _Stiles almost kissed me. In front of everybody. _She smiled at the thought of Stiles kissing her, and holding his hand and... "Hello, Lydia?!" Lydia blinked. Ethan caught her spacing out and laughed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That Danny...ah it doesn't even matter." He looked down and suddenly smiled up to Lydia. "Can we please talk about the fact that you and _Stiles_ were about to make out to a Jonas Brothers song?!" He smirked at Lydia and started to laugh.

Lydia started to blush. She smiled. "He was a bit drunk and...can we _not_ talk about that?"

"He didn't seem drunk to me. He definitely knew what he was doing." Ethan smirked at Lydia.

Stiles has his eyes on Lydia. Actually, he couldn't stop looking at her and couldn't stop thinking about her lips so close to his. _So close. I was so close of kissing her. _Stiles watched how Lydia laughed with Ethan. _That laugh._ _She's absolutely beautiful. _

Lydia started to laugh and Ethan did as well. "He's looking at you right now."

Stiles didn't realize how he was practically drooling at Lydia for a while until she caught him.

Lydia turned to Stiles and smiled. She kindly smiled at him. A sweet nice smile. He looked away really fast. _Shit. _He shook his head. _Since when has it been awkward between us?_ _Oh yeah.. when I found out she loves me and I'm too much of a vagina to finally do something about it._ Stiles embarrassingly turned away and walked up to Derek. "Hey man, you up for a game?"

"Yeah, yeah, just find others to play against." He took his last sip of his beer and threw it to the trash can, missing. Stiles noticed he was a bit tipsy and found it a bit strange. Derek of all people, tipsy?

Stiles turned around and Allison was already smiling at him. "I'm in. Let me go get Lydia."

"Wellllll okay that was fast." Stiles watched as she went to get Lydia.

Allison smacked Lydia's butt and smiled at her. "Lydiaaaaaaaaa, up for a game of beer pong?"

"Ouch. Danny has never smacked my butt that hard." Ethan looked at Lydia's butt and laughed. Lydia with wide eyes turned around stunned. "OWWWWW. JEEZ ALLISON." Lydia touched her butt that was aching. "And yeah, I'm up for it. Who we up against?"

"Stiles and Derek." Allison smirked and looked at the two setting up the cups on the table.

Lydia smiled. _This is going to be fun. _She looked at the two setting up the cups.

"Derek? In the same team with Stiles? That's so surprising to me." She started walking towards them. "Well this is going to be easy." She said loudly for both of them to hear.

"Oh, this is going to be very interesting." Ethan said following the girls.

Derek smiled at her, "Look at you, thinking you're going to win!"

"Um, hellooooo? You're talking to the best beer pong players in Beacon Hills. Lydia and I are going to kick your guys ass!" Allison beamed.

"Relax drunkie, I doubt you can play as good as when you're sober!" Stiles said.

"I'm perfectly fine." Allison smiled grabbing the ping pong balls.

Lydia looked at the two guys in front of her, her arms crossed, looking very determined. "Look, if we win, which we will, you and Derek have to finish the two tequila bottles."

"Yeah! And you have to chug the bottles!" Allison looked excited.

Derek frowned and behind him he looked at the two Patron bottles nicely put in the table. "Tequila? Why... tequila?!"

Stiles looked at the tequila bottles and frowned. Tequila and Stiles were not a good combo. Especially when he has beer in his system already. Drinking tequila just makes him say and do stupid and embarrassing things. It would be funny to see Lydia drunk since he has never seen that side of her.

"What?" Lydia laughed. "You scared of some tequila, mister grumpy cat?"

Derek scratched his hair. "No..no...it's on." Stiles looked at Derek. _Please dear god, let us win this game. _

"What about you Stiles? You in or what?" Lydia gave him the most sassiest look, oh no. He has to win this game.

Stiles looked at her. "Oh most definitely I'm in. If we win, same goes to the both of you."

Lydia shrugged, "Deal. I'm not afraid of some tequila bottle anyways." She winked.

Allison jumped for excitement.

"Well, ladies first." Stiles squinted his eyes and looked at Lydia. A look Lydia absolutely loves and goes crazy for. She bit her lip and grabbed the ping pong ball. She holds it firmly and looks at the cups carefully and she throws it softly up which lands in the cup.

Allison screamed and high fived Lydia while Ethan smiled widely. Scott and Isaac started to come to watch the game.

"Drink up, Stilinski." Lydia winked.

"Alright..alright.." Stiles put his hands up. "It's barely your first shot Lyds." Stiles took the cup where the ball landed and chugged it while looking at Lydia.

Derek stretched and sighed as he got the ball. He tried to stand still but kinda tripped while he threw it and terribly failed.

Lydia and Allison laughed. Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Really Derek?"

Derek smiled and shrugged.

"You do realize the ones we don't make...we're going to have to drink all their cups full of beer AND the tequila bottle?!" Stiles said loudly.

"Shhhhhhh Stiles, we're going to win. Don't worry, loosen up a bit, have fun man." Derek said messing his hair up.

Allison went up next. "Come on babe! You got this!" Scott clapped proudly.

Stiles eyed Scott and gave him a dirty look.

"Really bro?" Lydia screamed happily.

"Woooooooo!" Isaac said, "That was a good shot what the fuck!" Allison smiled. And hug sided Lydia.

Allison landed the ball in the middle of the cup. Derek smiled shakes his head and grabbed the cup and quickly drinked it.

"Watch the master do his magic." Stiles cracked his fingers and started to stretch.

Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes.

Stiles grabbed the ball and threw it into the first cup. "YESS! YOU SAW THAT?! YO LYDIA YOU SAW THAT RIGHT?!" Stiles started jumping and started hitting his chest with both arms, "LETSSSSS GOOO!"

"Calm down, King Kong. You guys still got...9 more cups to go." Lydia said sassily.

"Still...that was a beautiful shot. Drink that cup!." Stiles winked.

15 minutes later the girls were beating the guys. Derek hasn't made one shot at all. Stiles has only made 4 cups out of 10, meaning they still had 6 cups to get in to catch up. While Lydia and Allison only had one cup left to win the game.

Stiles looks at Derek with disappointment in his eyes. "We're getting our asses kicked by ALLISON and LYDIA. Come on Derek, step your game up!"

It was Allison's turn, she was nervous and decided to let Isaac take the "celebrity shot".

"You sure? I mean it's the last cup." Isaac said. "Please Isaac, take my turn. You got nothing to worry about they still have a lot to catch us up."

Allison and Lydia laughed which made Stiles glare at them like a mad baby.

Isaac shoots and misses. "Fuck, sorry ladies." He looks down.

Lydia rubs his back. Stiles happily that he missed looked at Derek.

"COME ON DEREK I HAVE FAITH IN YOU. YOU GOT THIS MAN. OUR HOMIE JESUS IS LOOKING DOWN AT YOU RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THIS SHOT WILL BE AMAZING!"

It was obvious Stiles was drunk. He was mostly the one drinking the cups. _I am not letting him drive tonight, nu uh. _Lydia thought.

Derek carefully looked at the cups with his watery drunk eyes.

He aims up, throws the ball, and finally makes one in.

"YES! I DID IT. DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?!" Derek yelled proudly. He looks up and blows a kiss to the sky.

Allison started drinking the cup and smiled.

"That was so beautiful bro." Stiles patted Derek's back. "Even if we looseeee, that shot...that shot was amazing. God heard us." Stiles gave Derek a kiss in the cheek. Derek pushed him, and slapped his face playfully. "Don't eveeeer do that to me ever again." Stiles straightend up and laughed. "I'm just happy for you, for us..why can't you realize that? Shiiiit." Stiles did a sad face while Derek just squinted his eyes at him.

Everyone was laughing at them. It was now the last shot and it was Lydia's turn. Suddenly Scott, Isaac, Ethan stopped talking and focused on Lydia. Allison watched her and so did Derek. Stiles kept moving his fingers on top of the cup trying to distract her so she would miss.

Lydia determined as ever, moves her arm up and throws the ping pong ball inside the cup.

Lydia smiles proudly and started dancing with Allison. Stiles took the biggest sigh and takes the cup and started to drink it. He sadly looks at the five remaining cups full of beer, and starts handing a few to Derek so they can finish drinking them.

Lydia pats Stiles back and slowly whispers, "Good game, loser." Stiles rolled his eyes as he chugs the beer down his throat.

Allison approaches them with the two tequila bottles and smiles big. "Ready boys?"

Stiles sighed. _Fuck me. _Stiles pulled Lydia aside, "Take these. As much as you hate my Jeep, you're driving. And I'm obviously druuuunk. And you better take care of my baby real good." Stiles holds onto Lydia's hands really tight as he hands her his keys. "Yeah Stiles. I know I know, you can let go now." She put the keys inside her little bag.

Allison came over and handed Stiles his tequila bottle. Stiles looked at Allison and gave her the most annoyed look. Allison started laughing and shook her head.

Stiles looked at the tequila for a second and began to drink along with Derek. Everyone started to surround them and started to chant.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

What felt like less than 30 seconds, Derek couldn't drink anymore. "I'm done." He hands the bottle to Allison and falls down the ground and sits down.

Stiles in the other hand, kept drinking the tequila bottle like a champ. He can feel his chest burning up really bad. But he kept drinking. Everyone was still cheering for him.

As he finishes the last sip. He feels his body go numb with an electric feel. He blinked a few times and noticed his eyesight was very fuzzy and a bit blurry.

"Fuuuuuuuuck my chest is on fiiiiiiya" Stiles did the most sourest face. Everyone cheered and laughed and patted his back. He couldnt stand straight so Scott and Lydia helped him up a bit and took him to a bench.

"Since, Derek over here couldn't finish the bottle, everyone up for a shot?" Allison yelled.

Everyone nodded and screamed yeahs as they waited their turns to take shots.

Lydia sat besides Stiles and automatically Stiles put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She gasped.

"Next time, you need to be myyyyyyyyyyy partner." Lydia can smell the tequila from his breath really bad.

Lydia smiled. "We'll look who I'm taking care of tonight."

"We _always _take care of each other Lyds. Look. Look at me, hey.." He pulled her face closer to him, moved a bit of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. Lydia's heart beat was going crazy.

"I'm sorry I'm like this, but you know what? I'm sooooo happy tonight. I'm with my best friends... I'm hanging out with the most beautifuuuuul girl tonight. That's alllllll that matters you know? Even though Stiles rejected my kiss, I'm still happy Lydia. As long as I'm by your side, I'm happy." Stiles was talking so slow.

Lydia laughed at the Derek comment but didn't say anything. She was too happy and didn't know what to tell him.

"Damn..I honestly would have of never ever ever never thought _we _would end up being friends. For Christ sakes I've been in love with you since the third grade." He smiled at her. His eyes were so chinky, she couldn't see his chocolate brown eyes that much. _Love? Is this real? Is Stiles really pouring out his love for me while he's drunk?! He doesn't know what he's saying._

Lydia took a deep breath, as much as she loved what she was hearing she didn't want to get her hopes up, since he was drunk and blabbing out a lot of cute things.

Lydia grabbed his hand and held it really tight. "Stiles, it's getting late. We should head home..."

"Yeah...yeahhhhh I would love that." He smiled at her.

Lydia got up from the bench and called her mom. She got her phone out and waited for her mom to answer. "Hi mom...yeah I know. Well look, I need to drive Stiles back home...No mom, I'm not drunk. You should know better," Lydia rolled her eyes."I was thinking if I can stay over Allison's house?" Stiles looked up. "Yes mom. I swear. Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Lydia hanged up and looked at Stiles, "I'll be back."

"What? Where are you going? Don't leave me all aloooone." Stiles said pulling her hand towards him.

"I'm going to talk to Allison, really quick. I'll be back in no time, I swear." She smiled. He let go and watched her leave.

Lydia walks towards Allison, "Hey Allison. How ya feeling?"

"I'm gooooood, what's up?"

"I was hoping if I can sleepover your place tonight?" She looked at Allison.

Allison thought about it, "Yes! Of course you're always welcomed to sleep over."

"Thank you, thank you. Well I'm first going to drop off Stiles since he's too drunk to drive. And I was hoping you and Scott can pick me up at his place?"

Allison smirked at her and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Allison, relax." Lydia rolled her eyes. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Scott right now. I'm a bit buzzed though so for the next hour I'm going to try to sober up. My parents aren't home so I can go home whatever time. I'll just call you when Scott and I are ready to leave, okay?" She winked.

"Thank you so much Allison. You're the best." She hugged Allison tight.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Lydiaaaaa!"

Lydia rolled her eyes as she walked back to Stiles. Stiles has his eyes closed but wasn't asleep, he was smiling.

"Alright Stiles, come on..time to go." Lydia helped him get up a bit. He was too heavy and decided to call Danny and Ethan to help her.

Lydia looked at everybody and said her goodbyes. They looked at Stiles and started to laugh. Stiles didn't notice anyone but the strawberry-blonde head by his side.

While Danny and Ethan went with Lydia to help her get Stiles into the jeep, they pushed him inside the backseat. "God damn, Stiles has gained some weight." Danny sighed.

"Probably gained muscle from all those lacrose practices." Ethan smirked.

Lydia laughed and shaked her head.

"You're good to drive right?" Lydia gave Ethan an obvious look.

"Duh. I swear, I'm good. Thanks guys. Please be safe." She waved at Danny and Ethan as she starts the jeep.

"Good luck Lydia!" Danny yelled.

* * *

><p>It's been 20 minutes that Lydia's been driving and Stiles hasn't said a word. She kept looking back making sure he wasn't dead. But she knew he blacked out.<p>

As Lydia parks into Stiles pathway she hears him moan and wake up. "Ahhhhh...my head...everything is moving. Where am I? Lydia? "

Lydia laughs. "Stiles I'm here."

"Okay, okay, okay...Lydia...stop, stop..driving."

"We aren't moving. We're here already." Lydia noticed Sheriff's car isn't in the driveway, he's probably still at the station. This means he won't see Stiles drunk which is a very good thing. Sheriff Stilinski had already been used to Lydia's presence at the house so he won't be surprised if he saw at her this late at the house.

Stiles opens the door really fast and falls down by the grass. He turns his body around and suddenly starts throwing up.

Lydia runs towards him and hears the sounds of him throwing up. _Fucking great. What are best friends for, right? _She starts patting his back and touches his hair. Once he's done throwing up, she helps him get up and starts to lead him to his door. She opens the front door and just stares at the stairs. _Okay, Lydia, you got this. _She grabs him and starts walking up with him while they go upstairs slowly to his room.

Lydia out of breath opens Stiles room and looks around. It's not dirty like other days. _About time he cleaned his room._ They've been alone many times, studying together, watching movies and just hanging out so she's obviously comfortable here. But since they were about to kiss earlier she's afriad of what may happen tonight if Stiles sobers up. Lydia sits Stiles down his bed. And takes a huge breath. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"No… I don't feel good. Not at all.. Lydia I'm.. I'm going to throw up again."

"Oh nooooo, no you aren't. NOT IN YOUR ROOM GO TO THE BATHROOM." Lydia pushes Stiles towards the bathroom on time because he started throwing up _a lot_ into the toilet. She sat besides him, just comforting him. She was a bit disgusted, the way it smelled and everything but she was used to helping Kira when she would get super wasted at her parties. Now Kira has Malia to worry about her. Five minutes later he finally stopped throwing up.

He's still buzzing but he feels a lot better. He sat there for a second and looked at Lydia. "That was horrible. I can still feel the burning tequila inside my stomach." Lydia smiled and shook her head. He was talking really slow. "This is all your fault you know?"

"Hey! Not my fault you suck at playing beer pong!" Lydia stuck her tongue at him and giggled.

Stiles smiled at her and took a good look at her. Her crown braid was falling apart and was messy but he still looked absolutely good. They kept staring at each other and he can see Lydia's cheeks turning a bit pink. She got up really quick and helped him up.

Lydia handed him a pair of shorts and a tshirt. "Change into this, so you can go to bed. I'll bring some water bottles up right now. I do remember your dad having some aspirin in the kitchen, so you're pretty much set." Stiles smiled at her. He gave her the most sincere smile in the world. "You are so fucking amazing, Lydia."

She slightly blushed and laughed, "I know, I know." She left the bathroom and was on her way down stairs.. He started to change and he can feel a headache forming. _Never drinking tequila ever again._ He sat on his bed and laid down. _Ahhhhhh, yes. My beautiful bed._

Lydia walked in and noticed Stiles laying down. She brings a trash can and pulls it next to him. She handed him the water bottle and the aspirin while she sat next to him. "Drink this up." Stiles looked up at her with his glossy drunk eyes and took it. "Okay, good. Now let's hope you don't throw up again." She smiled at him.

"Come here…. and lay with me." He blurted out.

"Stiles no. I'm leaving, I can't.. I'm waiting for Allison and Scott to come and pick me up."

"You can wait for Allison right here." He grabbed her hands and pulled her which made her fall on top of him. Stiles started to laugh and accidentally touched her butt. "STILES!" Lydia smacked his hand and got up as she took off her cardigan.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I didn't.. I didn't want to touch your butt…Hey, you have..you have.. have a really nice butt, you know that? You have really really nice hair...and your eyes are so hazel-y green and pretty... " Lydia started to laugh while she took off her boots. She put her phone on the table, since she was tired and sleepy, she was going to take a nap with Stiles. She put her phone on full volume so she can hear when Allison would call her and pick her up. "Shut up and go to sleep." Stiles started to close his eyes, but then grabbed Lydia's waist and started to cuddle with her. Lydia was not used to Stiles being touchy with her. She can feel herself getting warm. He rested his hand on her stomach and put his head into her shoulder. She couldn't look at him and she was more than glad to because she would have kissed him right now. She started closing her eyes until..

"I love you Lydia.." Stiles whispered.

Lydia opened her eyes. "Stiles what?" She stopped breathing a bit, she could die happy right now. She turned around and noticed he was fast asleep. She smiled at him and turned back around grabbed Stiles hand into hers.

"I love you too Stiles."

* * *

><p>"What if she's been calling me, Scott? I honestly failed Lydia tonight." Allison sadly looked down at her dead phone.<p>

"Hey, be quiet. You're not a bad friend. Also, I highly doubt she's been calling you. Lydia is with Stiles, safe..and probably kissing and stuff." Scott smirked at Allison as he parks in front of Stiles' house. Allison started to laugh. "Hmm... I don't know. Knowing Lydia... Do you have like a spare key or something?"

"Allison, yes. It's my second home." He looked at Allison. "Okay, okay...just making sure. Oh my god what if we do catch them naked?! " Allison said with wide eyes.

"Let's fucking pray to god we don't. That would be so awkward."

As Scott and Allison go into the house they walk up to Stiles room.. Allison turns to Scott. "It's so quiet in here. Oh my god, oh my god." Scott shushed her and slowly opened Stiles door. He sighs of relief and smiles really big. Allison walks in and notices how Stiles and Lydia are dead asleep, holding on to each other really close. Stiles' head was resting on top of Lydia's shoulder and had his mouth open. She noticed they were holding hands. Allison couldn't stop smiling.

Scott took out his phone and snapped a picture causing it to make a sound. "Stiles looks so funny hahaha oh shit." Scott said quietly trying hard not to laugh loudly. Allison punched him. Lydia started to move a bit but didn't wake up. "Hey! What was that for?" She pulled Scott outside and closed the door. "We almost woke them up. Let's get out of here." Allison dragged him outside. "Your place?" Scott said. "Yeah..guess you can take over Lydia's spot." She winked.


	6. Okay, Okay

Hi guys. Sorry for taking foreverrrrrrr to update but school has been a drag (SATS, applying to colleges) and I got some issues on my own to take care of. This isn't the best. But here ya go, enjoy, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ <span>Stiles POV <span>_~**

I woke up and I can feel my head pounding really hard. I open my eyes and I notice a certain strawberry blonde head next to me. My hands are over her small body. _What the fuck?! What did I do? Why is Lydia in my bed. Why am I cuddled up to her? Oh my god, oh my god. Relax Stiles. Don't panic._ Not knowing what to do I stayed still not trying to wake Lydia up. My head starts pounding a lot more and I shut my eyes hoping the pain can go away. No more tequila ever again. Lydia started to move a bit, I stiffened a lot more. I stayed still, closed my eyes as if I was asleep and suddenly, she screamed and punched my chest really hard. _Owwwwww._

Lydia's scream hurts my ears but I can feel my head punching my brain over and over again. I was not in the mood for this. This is the worst hangover ever, my chest started to ache. "Oh my goddddd, my chest. Lydia, hey, it's me." I grabbed both of her wrists to stop throwing punches at me. She notices it's me, yes, me Stiles. I let go of her wrists and touch my chest, and try to rub the pain away.

Lydia looks down at me with her big green beautiful eyes. "Oh shit, I forgot.. I completely forgot I slept here. Sorry, for that..."

"Damn Lydia, you got a strong arm." I continue to rub my chest. I look around. I have so many questions to ask, like why the fuck is she here with me, in my bed and why why was I holding on to her like that? Not that it bothers me but... "Uh..so, I'm shocked...that you're here.. in my bed..with me? What happened last night? Did I hurt you or something? Did I say anything bad to you? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" I'm too embarrassed to look at her so I start to look down and I notice I'm not wearing the same clothes from last night.  
><em>What the fuck?!<em>

"Stiles. You didn't hurt me. You said a lot of stuff though, how are you feeling?"

_I feel like fucking shit._ "I feel like my head is going to explode any second right now." I sigh. "Okay, can you please explain what even happened last night? I don't know remember us even getting home?!" _My jeep. My baby._ "Oh my god Lydia. MY JEEP?" I run to my window and see that my beautiful baby blue Jeep is nicely parked in the drive-way. I take a huge breath. Relieved that nothing is wrong with my vehicle.

I caught Lydia rolling her eyes. "Your Jeep, is perfectly fine. Um, but.. I didn't realize I slept over. I was supposed to sleep over Allison's but I guess..she forgot about me. I dropped you off here, cleaned you up, took care of your drunk self," She smiled. "And yeah...I just wanted to take a nap until Allison would come and pick me up. You know?"

"Oh...You were supposed to sleep over Allison's? And you cleaned me up? This explains why I'm in my pajamas. Wait..." _Did she like give me a shower…. and saw my scrawny ass body?_ "Did you like change me yourself..or put me in the shower and helped me?"

Lydia stayed quiet and widen her eyes. I could see her cheeks turning into a shade of light pink. "What? Noooooo, no no. Look, you kept throwing up like crazy. You smelled like vomit because you had it all over your shirt. So, I made you change, meaning you changed on your own, without my help. I was a bit worried, but you handled that."

"Oh." I start to smile. "Good, because that would have been so fucking embarrassing. Um, did...did I tell you anything, you know.. weird.. or? Because I'm so sorry. Shit, I'm sorry for everything. Seriously. Like I'm sorry for what I had to put you through last night."

"Hey, we take care of each other right? It's okay, Stiles. Really. And well.. you did, smack my butt last night, here actually." Oh god no. I got up and paced around my room.

"I DID WHAT?! How can I? How can..What was I thinking?!" _I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid._

Lydia started laughing, "Hey, it's fine. I smacked your hand right away. Drunk Stiles didn't know what he was doing." She looked serious now. "But…um..you did kiss Danny last night."

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! "I KISSED DANNY? OH MY GOD NOW HE REALLY THINKS I'M GAY." No, this can't be true. "I WAS JUST JOKING AROUND WHEN I TOLD HIM HE'S CUTE. I MEAN YES HE'S A GOOD LOOKING GUY BUT I WAS JUST BEING NICE? I'M OH MAN, I'M NOT GAY. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD? I'M NOT GAY AND HE'S GONNA THINK THAT. DID EVERYBODY SEE?"

Lydia couldn't stop laughing and I can see tears in her eyes. This is nowhere to be funny.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny, oh my fucking god." I could feel my throat go super dry. I couldn't breath for a moment until Lydia spoke up.

"You told Danny he was cute?! Awwwwww," I gave Lydia a cold glare. "Okay, jeez, relax Stiles. You didn't kiss Danny. I was just wondering what your reaction would be." She smiled.

I took the biggest breath and rolled my eyes. _Thank you baby Jesus._ "Are you serious?! WOW LYDIA! I was about to have a panic attack because of you." Lydia giggled.

Lydia laid down on my bed with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. I walked to my desk, and opened up my laptop and randomly played my favorite playlist from Spotify. Eyes by Rogue Waves started blasting out. One of my favorite songs to calm me down. I got up, and started to walk around my room, trying to remember what happened last night before I blacked out, but I couldn't. I was too distracted. Lydia has never slept over my house before. Yeah, she always stays late but she never actually stays over. Oh man do I wish I can remember the moment I first had her in my arms last night. Lydia still has her eyes closed. She's so beautiful. Her hair is messy and you can see her braid falling apart. Her eyes are smeared with a bit of mascara or eyeliner I don't know, some make-up. God, she's the prettiest, so perfect. I look away, and suddenly remember how close we were of kissing. How we were playing beer pong with Derek and Allison. How we were dancing to the Jonas Brothers. _Holy shit!_ I notice Lydia is now looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"What? Stiles, are you okay? Do you feel like throwing up?!" Lydia grabbed the trash can and walked over to me. I shook my head and grabbed her small hands and lead her to my bed.

"No, no...I'm good, well kinda. But, I need.. I need to tell you something."

Lydia froze.. "Okay, yeah… you can tell me anything."

_No. I can't tell her._ Lydia waits for me to say something so I blurt out. "Uh, this is all your fault."

"What's my fault?" She's confused.

"That I'm like this. With the worst hangover ever." I look around, avoiding her eyes, I let out a small fake laugh.

"Okay, Stiles. I know you're lying. You were going to say something else. Just, spit it out."

"Jonas Brothers!" I blurted out. _Okay, like if saying that helps anything._

"What about the Jonas Brothers? Do you want to listen to them now or?" Lydia asked.

"We were dancing to the Jonas Brothers last night. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember. You don't know how to dance at all." She laughs.

"What happened last night Lydia? Did, did I say anything to you?"

Lydia shook her head and looked away.

"I feel like a lot more happened and you're not telling me something." I'm anxious now.

"You don't remember anything? At all?" She sighed, she sounded a bit hurt. Did I say or do anything to her?

"I remember playing beer pong with you, um, I remember chugging a bottle of tequila and everybody cheering for me. I remember...you and I sitting down and we were talking to each other."

"Do you remember what you told me?"

_Fuck, I'm trying really hard._ "No. I don't. I don't remember much, just that I was really happy, I was the happiest. The rest is so blurry and so fuzzy to me." I look down.

Lydia sighed. She was hoping I would remember something, but how will I? Chugging a bottle of tequila is like taking 20 shots. That's insane. Now thinking about it, how stupid of me to do that?

Her phone started to ring. She got up and reached it on time. "It's my mom." She walks out my door, leaving me by myself for a few minutes. I really hope she's not in trouble. I try to think of what I might have told her last night, but nothing comes up my head.

She walks back into my room. "My mom wants me home in 30 minutes, she's leaving to Washington for a business trip, last minute… like always." She frowns. Lydia is always home alone. Her mom is always out with her friends or always on business trips. Her dad well, he lives in Florida, and they really don't talk much ever since he left them. Pretty fucked up, but Lydia doesn't like talking about her parents. I hate how she's always alone in her big house.

"I can drop you off in a bit?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled. She sat back down on my bed and took a huge breath. "Anyways, um..you told me last night how you liked me. You were just pouring your drunk heart to me."

_Great. Stiles, why? Why when you're drunk._ "Oh."

Lydia didn't look at me. "Yeah..."

I didn't know what to say, words couldn't escape my mouth. What was I supposed to say? Everybody knows how I feel about Lydia. I've been liking her bossy ass since the third freaking grade?! We both stay silent for a few minutes until she gets up.

"Lydia I-"

"Forget it. Can you take me home? Now?" She looks annoyed and hurt.

"Uh, okay, okay. Yeah, let me just…" I didn't even finish what I was going to say, I feel like I pissed off Lydia, and I have no idea what I did or said.

Lydia grabbed her cardigan and turned around facing me, a little too close to my face. "Look, I know you remembered that you almost kissed me last night." _I do, but what am I supposed to say?_ "I guess we can pretend that never happened if it makes you feel any better. But last night was super fun, it was the most fun I ever had." She was so close to my face. I was too distracted with her lips. "Drunk Stiles from last night..he had guts." I watched her walk away sassilly. _Guts? I'll show you guts right now._

"Lydia." I jogged halfway down the stairs. She's quick.

Lydia turns around annoyed, "What-" I grabbed her elbow and pulled her down into me and I plant my lips against hers, which are loose with surprise and shock. I kiss Lydia Martin with everything that's been building inside of me, everything since she's ignored me half of my life, everything since the third freaking grade, everything since last night I didn't have the "guts" to, everything. I kiss her like I've never kissed anyone before.

She doesn't move. _Her lips aren't moving._

My head jerks back in alarm. I've acted a bit rough, I've pushed her too quickly-

She grabs my shirt and yanks me back to her lips. Her kiss isn't even innocent. It's Lydia Martin, for christ sakes. There's passion, but there's also an urgency verging on panic.

I pull her closer to me, as close as feeling her little body fit perfectly into my chest. She's gripping me so tightly that I feel her fingers touching the back of my shirt into the wall. She pulls back, both of us gasping for breath. Reeling. Her breath is ragged, and I place my hands on her cheeks to steady her. I kissed her again, but softly. Two more pecks to her beautiful big lips. And as I let go of her cheeks, my hands reach her waist. "Did that show some guts?" I whisper. She collapsed into the stair, took a huge breath and touched her lips, trying to process it all. Her mouth was still partially open in shock. And I smile and sit besides her on the stairs.

Her reply is so blunt. Honest. "I love you."

I'm trying to process what she just told me. But damn. Right now, I can die happy. Someone can come in, a werewolf, a fucking intruder anything I don't know, but I do know that I can die happy that second because Lydia Martin fucking loves me.

"I didn't say it so you'd say it back," she says. "Please don't say it if you don't mean it. Oh god, why did I even… I'm just.." She stands up and so do I. She sort of trips on one of the stairs and I grab her waist, on time. I turn her around and I place my other hand on her waist. I lean down, rest my fingers through her strawberry-blonde hair, and kiss her gently. Slowly. Her tongue finds mine. Our hearts beat faster and faster, and our kisses grow hotter and hotter, until we burst apart from breathlessness.

I smile really big, I feel love drunk. A bit dizzy. I touch my swollen lips and I can't stop smiling. This is not how I pictured us kissing, at all. But it was perfect. I pulled her into me and whisper down her ear, "Lydia Martin, I have been in love with you for my entire life." She smiles and puckers her lips.

"I love you so much, but I don't know what to do, what should we..."

"Let's start by taking you home to your mom who is probably very impatient right now and waiting for you so she can leave, then we'll talk more about us, okay?"

"Okay." She holds my hand.

I grab her hand, pulled her knuckles into my lips and softly kiss them. "Okay."


	7. Scott Pilgrim & Ramona Flowers

**~ Lydia's POV ~**

I'm shocked, really really shocked. Stiles Stilinski kissed me. He kissed me and it was so perfect, I can't stop smiling about it. I was irked with Stiles one minute then the next were kissing on his stairs. I glance at him every now and then in his Jeep, and I know he notices how I keep stealing glances of him. I can tell because his eyes are going crazy, as if I make him nervous. We're very silent on my way home. We haven't talked about us. And I'm desperate to know what we are now.

"We're here." Stiles said. I get out his Jeep and jog up to my house hoping my mom didn't leave already to her business trip. "Were you in trouble?" He says breathless.

"No. I just wanted to see her before she left." I open my door and notice the house is quiet. Too quiet. I take a huge breath and sigh. I have the house alone, all to myself, again. I walk around the living room.

"She left you this." He handed me a note.

_**Lydia, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I was already late for my flight. I love you, take care of the house. I'll call you once I arrive to DC. Be safe baby. **_

I take a huge breath and notice Stiles just staring at me. "What? You okay?" He says.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I question him as I walk towards him. "I'm used to this."

"I know. And it sucks, you shouldn't be used to this..." He pulls me into his arms and hugs me. My head resting on his chest. The height difference between Stiles and I is insane, but I love it. I can hear his heartbeat, so steady. "So.. what now? Let's throw a crazy party?" He whispers.

I push him away. "Stiles, you're still drowsy and dead from last night, you can't handle _my _parties either way." I give him a flirty smile.

"Hmmph, you're right. We can watch movies or something." He lets go of me. "Lydia?"

I look up. "Mmmm?"

"You know how.. like sometimes theres other things you wouldn't think be a good combination end up turning out to be like a perfect combination? Like two people together, who nobody ever thought would be together? Ever."

_Is he talking about us or? _I smile and he's looking at me closely and nervously. "Uh huh. I can see that."

"You can?" His eyes light up.

"Yeah. Definitely. I see that with us." His hands reach my face. He grabs my cheek and kisses my forehead. Still giving me electric feelings towards my body. "I knew."

"You knew what?" I look up to his face, looking for a clear answer.

"Your feelings towards me. I..I heard you talk with Scott and Allison last night." _Oh my god. _I close my eyes. I think about what I said last night, all the cheesy stuff I said about him. _Oh god.._ _Should I be mad that he totally eavesdropped into our conversation? Embarrassed that he knew when he was sober? _

"Lydia? Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, are you mad?" He grabs my shoulder.

"I don't know what to say. But who cares anymore, now you know. You know how I've felt about you... How I feel about you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you know how long I've been in love with you? How long I waited for you? A long time.." He frowns.

"Because," he slowly looks down at me, I continue talking, "I was afraid. I was afraid all of this will change. Us. We got so close, Stiles. And you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Literally. You made me a better person. I was such a crazy, mean bitch. And when Jackson left me, I finally got time on my own, and you helped me realize so many amazing things. Stiles, it was you. You're the one. You're the-"

His lips interrupted me and I can feel his hands rest on my waist. My mouth moved with his right away, this kiss was different. Strong and rushed. Before I could stop myself, my arms looped around his neck and I dragged my mouth harder against his lips. Stiles moves his hands around my body, our kisses grew harder and needier, I grab his shirt, and pulled him towards me. Not realizing I was behind my couch, we fell together, him on top of me. I take a huge breath and we both started laughing, he looks at me, and moves a piece of hair away from my face and slowly kisses my lips carefully.

"Let's go to my room." I push him off me as I get up.

"Lydia Martin already trying to seduce me? We haven't even had our first date yet!" He says.

I roll my eyes, "Says the one who rudely interrupted me while I was pouring my heart out! Hey, we've gone to plenty of dates, Stilinski."

"Yeah but.. I mean a real date. Like taking you out to watch a movie and a dinner, stuff like that."

"Okay, then let's go on a date right now. To my room. Let's watch a movie.."

Stiles looks at me and sighs. "You know what I mean."

"I know, but you don't have to take me to any dates to prove me anything Stiles. You know that. We're, we're different, I mean for god sakes you already told me you loved me and so did I. So just because we're together, and I'm now your girlfriend, doesn't mean you have to take me out and spoil me."

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" He smiles as he gets up.

"I don't know! You didn't even..tell me… what are we? We can never finish a sentence because one of us ends up kissing one another and-"

He kisses me again. Interrupts me, again. I kiss him back but he stops too soon.

"Lydia Martin, you're my girl. I love you, I love you, I love you, and you're alllllllll mine."

I can't help but smile really big. I bite my lip, and look down.

"And Stiles Stilinski, you're mine and I love you. Now can we please go watch a movie?"

"Okay, but we're not watching The Notebook, I'm so tired of it. We've seen it so many times! Look lets watch...SCOTT PILGRIM! We have the movie and you've never even seen it!" Stiles spoke so fast.

I take a huge breath.

"Pleeeeeeease? You'll love it. Come on, let's skip The Notebook for a day, please?"

"Okay, okay, okay! Let me just take some snacks up my room, go set it up will ya?"

Stiles nodded and ran up my room.

**Moments later...**

"What's up with this movie?! Why doesn't he just break up with the asian girl to make everything easier?"

"Shhhhhhh just watch the movie, Lydia." I glare at Stiles. _How dare he just shut me up_! I can see Stiles watch me from the corner of his eye, I see a smile creeping down his face.

We're sitting on my bed, covered in my blankets. He's a bit close to me, a lot closer than we used to be when we were _just friends_. Shoulder to shoulder and it's burning my skin. I'm so distracted from the movie, _he's _distracting me. I want him.

"You're so cute when you get mad." He says.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and start eating my cookie angrily.

He moves closer to me and grabs my hand. He starts kissing my knuckles. I can feel the chills rising up my skin. It's crazy how insanely nervous he can make me feel within a touch. "See, Scott Pilgrim is dating Knives, the asian girl. But then he fell in love with Ramona Flowers out of nowhere," he looks at me. "Love at first sight." We stare at each other for a moment until I speak up.

"Why doesn't he just break it off with Knives if he's so in love with Ramona? He cheated on her with Ramona, and I highly doubt Ramona will like that if she ever finds out."

"He doesn't want to hurt Knives' feelings but he's also confused. He's already beating up Ramona's evil exes and doesn't have a clue why. Let the guy be and watch the movie." We continue watching the movie until I pause it. Stiles takes a huge breath.

"Is there some sort of book or comics of this movie?" Stiles turned around so quickly I can see how excited he is.

"Oh my god, yes! It's a graphic novel. It's basically a comic book, but yes there is! And I have all six of them! Their amazing Lydia, you should read them. Do you want to borrow them?"

"Yeah sure. Is it any different than the movie?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Oh hell yeah. They left out so many badass things. Personally, the graphic novel is way way better than the movie, and funnier."

"Should we even bother watching it then?" I hold the remote in my hand ready to take the movie off.

"Nooooooo, let's still watch it. I love this movie. It's one of my top favorites besides the Star Wars episodes." He lays his head on my shoulder and gets comfortable. I smile at him. I love how dorky he gets. I love how happy and excited he gets talking about his favorite stuff.

"Pleassssssssssseeeeee Lydia, don't turn it off."

I smirk and press play. We hold hands under my blanket and lay down and continue watching the movie.

**One hour later…**

Scott Pilgrim VS The World was a weird yet badass movie. It's way different from my type of movies, but I still liked it a lot. And I now understand why it's on Stiles' top favorites.

"Did you like it?! What'd you think of it?"

"Yeah! It was awesome, I'm hoping the comics are as cool as the movie." I yawn and stretch on my bed.

"OH TRUST ME! It's better!"

"You and Scott Pilgrim are alike. Awkward, adorable, and hilarious." I smile.

"And you can be my Ramona Flowers. You kick ass, you're very blunt and _sometimes_ a little mean, but you're still a hot badass with very strawberry-blonde hair." He kisses my cheek.

I laugh and roll my eyes. Stiles phone started vibrating and he turns around. He grabs his phone, squints his eyes and smiles really big.

"What? What are you all smiley about?" I ask him. He just smiles and hands me his phone. It's a text from Scott. A picture. A picture of us, on his bed, asleep, cuddled up together. I can feel my cheeks burning up.

"OH MY GOD?" I don't know why, but I'm embarrassed.

"What?! We look freaking cute. I didn't know I sleep with my mouth open? Why are you freaking out? It's just Scott. Honestly Lydia, you look normal sleeping. Beautiful. God dammit we _are_ cute! Why didn't we become a couple sooner? We're freaking cuter than Scott and Allison." He grabs me and pulls me towards him, so now I'm sort of kind of on top of his lap…

"So Allison DID come last night for me but she didn't even bother waking me up?!" I say angrily.

"Hey, I'm glad she didn't wake you up. Look at us now." He starts kissing my hair, now my neck, totally distracting me from calling Allison.

"Stiles…" I say. He keeps kissing my neck, now my collarbones, giving me goosebumps. He gets up and pushes me on my bed grabbing my arms, as he continues to kiss my skin.

"I love you Lydia," he murmurs. I bite my lip.

"I love your strawberry blonde hair." He kisses my hair.

"I love your green hazel eyes." He kisses my eyelids.

"I love your big lips." He kisses my lips.

"I love your beautiful face." He kisses my cheeks and forehead.

"I love everything about you." He kisses my neck which tickles and I can't help but giggle.

"I love you so much, and it's hard to believe you're all mine."

He kisses my collarbones again and my head, everything all over again. Gives me small pecks and finally rests his head on my chest and starts playing with my hair. "God, I love you so much, I'll never get tired of telling you that." He kisses my hands that are resting on his cheek. He's somewhat on top of me, mostly the side of me now, one of his hands are under me, and the other is by my hair.

I can't help but to think how lucky I am to have Stiles Stilinski all to myself. We waited way too long for this moment, these moments. I look down and notice Stiles fell asleep.

"My very own, way better, Scott Pilgrim." I start to yawn and smile down at him as I close my eyes.


End file.
